My Music
by ShimonYuukino
Summary: Kuroko was abandoned by his lover and friends. But who is this person who just saved him from his loneliness? and why is it she reminded him of his past-self together with his friends and most importantly his lover when hes with her along with her companions? GOM/Kuro;Aka/Kuro... FutureBattleOfBands[GenerationMiraclesVsOtherCha racters][Possible:KurokoSongWritter...]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

_**Unknown POV**_

It was already late at this time of day in the mid of December, there sitting alone on the cold swing in an abandoned playground was me pondering to myself. I thought to myself... and I wondered.. when did it started? When did _he _became like this? Not just him but also _them_. Since when they've became this cold to others, not just them but also to me? What did I do wrong for them to ignore me like this? I never did wrong before... I was really happy every time I obeyed _your _orders and nothing more... but why... why thus this have to happen! Is it wrong for me ask? So wrong that you have to hurt me physically and threw me out of your life even though I was worried about you? Why are you hurting me like this even though you promised me that you would protect me! Why... why... why...

Darkness has finally consumed me

_**Normal POV**_

Walking on the snowy road, a petite girl holding a plastic bag full of groceries was seen. Her pale cheeks was finally greeted by a pinkish blush due to the cold. As she walk, she was happily puffing to herself just to waste time while walking back to her home. Within thirteen minutes she finally reached her home, she was about to open her gate to her house but halted immediately. There on the corner of her house was the abandoned playground, in front of the swings lay a young boy. Seeing the boy covered in snow and laying lifeless to the ground, she drop her groceries in panic. Ignoring the sound of cracking eggs, she instantly rushed herself towards the boy. When she finally reached him, she immediately brushed off all of the snow that was covering him and turned him around so that his face could face her and she gasp. The boy she was trying to help was very pale... pale as the same color of snow around her, she also noticed how thin and underwieght he was when she turned him around and lastly those dark circles around his eyes. Seeing all this in this person she wanted to cry but stopped herself since crying would help at all. Brushing off all of the worries and resentment for the boy, she quickly took out his arm and tried finding his pulse. She didnt want this boy to die out of frostbite or anything... and when she finally find a faint bit of pulse in his arm she sigh out in relief. She was glad that this boy was still alive but... the problem is... HOW CAN SHE DRAG THIS BOY TO HER HOUSE? She panic _again_. Even though he was underweight, she already know the she couldn't carry him since she estimated she might be much more underweight than him. She panic again but this time much worst. She's wasting a lot of time out of unnecessary things. She slapped her cheeks three times as her eyes showed determination in them. She slowly but gently lifted and tried to put him in a piggyback which caused her to fall, shaking off the failed attempt she tried again but this time it was a success. Her legs were shaking when she stood but she ignored it, she was determined she'll save him with or without his approval.

* * *

Three days have passed and still the boy haven't woken up. She was getting worried now. Even though she had save him that day before, she became restless. Every minute and every second she was waiting for the boy to show any signs of consciousness but didn't. She was getting tired now, she wanted to sleep but her stubbornness forbid her from doing so. She's been sitting beside him patiently this past three days. She felt that if she left him here all alone he would woke up without anybody to comfort him. It's so sad to think about it. Her musing was halted when she heard her phone vibrated beside the bed the pale boy was resting. She reached it and flipped opened it and she slowly read the message from her phone.

FROM: TAKESHI YOSHIYUKI  
TO: MIZUKI USAGI  
TIME: 11:27AM  
MESSAGE:  
YO! DID YA' SLEEP? IF YOU DIDNT I'M GONNA SLAP THAT HEAD OF YOURS!  
SLEEP DAMN IT! IF YOU WONT I'LL DEFINITELY FORCE YA' WHETHER YA' LIKE IT OR NOT!

- BTW... I'M ALREADY OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE... IF YOU REPLY NO I'LL DEFINITELY WILL  
BARGED IN UNEXPECTEDLY...

She giggled. She really did expect her friend to text her like this for this past three days but for him to be already outside her house waiting for her reply was definitely not she wanted to happen. Sighing, she smiled to herself when she was texting a quickly reply to him. Setting down her phone beside her, while waiting for him to barged in, she was smiling to herself on how over-protective he was over her.

FROM: MISAKI USAGI  
TO: TAKESHI YOSHIYUKI  
TIME: 11:29AM  
MESSAGE:  
NO.

* * *

**A/N**: DONE! (sort of...) **-sweatdrop-**

**-scratch head-**  
well as you can see... ugh... this story somehow unexpectedly pop-out in my head while listening to some songs from the band **SKILLET (AWAKE)**, **GOOD CHARLOTTE (GOOD MORNING REVIVAL), **and **NOTHING'S CARVED IN STONE (SILVER SUN)**...

I was tooo... focused in this story that I forgot to continue with the crossover story hehehe... :P

**-cough while blushing- **

Anyway... if your wondering who's the **UNKNOWN POV** in the story... the answer to your question would be Kuroko... if your confused then I'm sorry about that but dont worry I'll try hard on the second chapter to explain some details about the first chapter!

and sorry again if this story is too focused on my created characters... since this story is actually music related... in short **BATTLE OF THE BANDS (GENERATION MIRACLES vs my created characters)...  
**

**-sigh-  
**I hope you guys like it... and if you want to complain then GO! I'll accept my wrongs and I'll try finding ways to make the story interesting...  
and also please bear on my grammar... I was in a hurry to type this for two reasons **(1.)**I forgot to eat breakfast and lunch (for me coffee isnt considered breakfast) **(2.)**I have class this afternoon and I also have to withdraw money for my allowance this week

And again I hope you like it...  
Please review if you want...


	2. NOTICE!

**A/N**:_ This is not an_ **UPDATE**_. I repeat not an _**UPDATE!**

For some reasons I decided to re-write this story since I couldn't continue it due to the conflict of its story plot and all… but don't worry I finally finalized its story but typing it would be a little tricky for me since its involves the GoM and my OC battling with each other by singing…

And the publish date of its new ver. Story is still unknown because I'm busy with my projects in my CCS 2100, IS 2200 & IS 2300 subjects since three of them are in the list of my major subjects in my college…

_Below here are the statuses of my published fanfics…_

**Mad Rabbit** (**DC**) – just decided to drop it since the original story [which is written in my notebook] was missing… and the one that I typed there is not really based from my notebook… then its DISCONTINUED.

**Gentle Darkness** (**KnB**) – not so sure when will I update its chapter but there will be a possibility I would publish an OMAKE in that fanfic first…

_My unpublished story statuses..._

- still couldn't think of a title- (**Crossover: Death Note/Kuroko no Basuke**) – didn't finished it since I lack the motivation LoL! But a possibility I will re-edit it in the near future

**He is our Master** (**KnB**) – decided to give it a little twist. Kuroko's age will be 8 while the GoM's age will be 18. I blame my friend who made me into a pedobear! Hahaha…. And also I don't know when this will be released since its status is the same with my crossover story

- I hope you guys aren't angry with me since I haven't updated in a long, long time… and also I thank all of you guys for following, reviewing & fave my stories and all… and I hope that you really enjoyed it and I apologize once again…

**~ ShimonYuukino (ShionYuukino 287)**


End file.
